the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch up RPs pt. 22
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 22 78 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited ((Continuation of Normal Day Hyde's birthday, last year. Mz. Hyde is up!)) Mz.Hyde Ah f*ck, if we can't see him, then he has his clothes off. If his clothes are off, he's streaking. HEY GRIFFIN! IT DOESN'T COUNT WHEN YOU'RE INVISIBLE! − Tairais Charricthran grinned wryly, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Not with tha' attitude it doesn't. Anyhow, we best find him an' be off- don' think any o' ya wanna be here when the storm hits proper. Bit o' nasty business, tha', not nice on the ears or digestive systems." He looked around at the group assembled before him and pointed to Lewis, Hela, and Mz. Hyde. "I'll take you three back first. Millie, you can look for your uncle while I'm gone, an' then I'll grab Catt, Nyx, an' Alicia with the two o' ya." − Jekyll1886 "I'm afraid I don't know," Lewis replied to Millie's question regarding Griffin, even as Weir (seemingly by happenstance) interposed himself between Hela and Millie. Charricthran spoke. "I'm ready when you are," returned Lewis, even as he gestured for Mz. Hyde and Hela to take hold of Char's hands. − Helen Jekyll Hela’s gaze narrowed and darkened at the careless gesture and question of her identity, a low growl escaping her as she gritted her teeth. “A being perfectly capable of answering for herself, thank you very much,” She hissed at Millie, attempting to shift her weight to see past Weir, “I’m standing right. Here. And I’m not deaf.” − MillieGriffin She made a face between a snarl and a grin showing of her fangs. heh... My new friend... she quipped in her mind. "Well then, answer the question." Millie replied with a subtle growl in a the back of her throat, the glow of her beast eyes intensified, "And while you're at it mind telling me where Dr. Helen is too...?" − Mz.Hyde Helen's right in HERE! *Mz. Hyde pokes Hela's head.* − Jekyll1886 ((Tai said for me to go ahead and post and they'll go after me.)) Or, rather, Mz. Hyde would have poked Hela's head, had Weir's hand not darted into the way in just the nick of time and redirected her hand upward so her finger stabbed nothing but air. "You know..." he remarked, flashing Mz. Hyde a playfully suggestive smile, "if you wanted a 'poke', you might simply have asked." − Tairais Charricthran's smile was a rather interesting sort of pained smirk. On the one hand, Lewis' antics were their own sort of amusing... thing. On the several other hands, however, Millie looked prime to wage war on Hela, Hela looked ready to beat the tar out of both Millie and Mz. Hyde, he didn't know where half their group was, and there was a rather nasty storm on the way in. Also, he really didn't want to be known as the guy who brought Aerhobgratir's first murderers in several decades to the planet. He happened to like the planet quite a bit, after all! Wonderful drinks, good food, good fun... There was also the rather small fact of the whole facility being in the process of an evacuation, but Charricthran felt the three or four kinds of drama about to happen couldn't possibly make things more difficult. "Come on! We can all have a good flirt later." As Hela and Lewis were right next to each other, he put one hand on each of their shoulders, pulling them back through The Other in a way he knew was going to smart something fierce, later. He dropped his hands from their shoulders as soon as he felt solid ground, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Dunno if you wanna jus' meander off 'til everyone's cooled down ta do... whatever damage control's needed, but I'll be a bite an' a half comin' back. Think with purpose an' all tha'." And with those words, a small 'pop' and a gentle breeze, he was back among the party on Aerhobgratir as if he'd never left. Gods above, below, an' f*ckin' sideways. Irritation turned his steel eyes to steel even as his charming smile stayed in place. "Who's next home for you lot, hm?" (( Helen Jekyll )) see more •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Continuation of Normal Day Hyde's birthday, last year. Mz. Hyde is up!)) Mz.Hyde Ah f*ck, if we can't see him, then he has his clothes off. If his clothes are off, he's streaking. HEY GRIFFIN! IT DOESN'T COUNT WHEN YOU'RE INVISIBLE! − Tairais Charricthran grinned wryly, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Not with tha' attitude it doesn't. Anyhow, we best find him an' be off- don' think any o' ya wanna be here when the storm hits proper. Bit o' nasty business, tha', not nice on the ears or digestive systems." He looked around at the group assembled before him and pointed to Lewis, Hela, and Mz. Hyde. "I'll take you three back first. Millie, you can look for your uncle while I'm gone, an' then I'll grab Catt, Nyx, an' Alicia with the two o' ya." − Jekyll1886 "I'm afraid I don't know," Lewis replied to Millie's question regarding Griffin, even as Weir (seemingly by happenstance) interposed himself between Hela and Millie. Charricthran spoke. "I'm ready when you are," returned Lewis, even as he gestured for Mz. Hyde and Hela to take hold of Char's hands. − Helen Jekyll Hela’s gaze narrowed and darkened at the careless gesture and question of her identity, a low growl escaping her as she gritted her teeth. “A being perfectly capable of answering for herself, thank you very much,” She hissed at Millie, attempting to shift her weight to see past Weir, “I’m standing right. Here. And I’m not deaf.” − MillieGriffin She made a face between a snarl and a grin showing of her fangs. heh... My new friend... she quipped in her mind. "Well then, answer the question." Millie replied with a subtle growl in a the back of her throat, the glow of her beast eyes intensified, "And while you're at it mind telling me where Dr. Helen is too...?" − Mz.Hyde Helen's right in HERE! *Mz. Hyde pokes Hela's head.* − Jekyll1886 ((Tai said for me to go ahead and post and they'll go after me.)) Or, rather, Mz. Hyde would have poked Hela's head, had Weir's hand not darted into the way in just the nick of time and redirected her hand upward so her finger stabbed nothing but air. "You know..." he remarked, flashing Mz. Hyde a playfully suggestive smile, "if you wanted a 'poke', you might simply have asked." − Tairais Charricthran's smile was a rather interesting sort of pained smirk. On the one hand, Lewis' antics were their own sort of amusing... thing. On the several other hands, however, Millie looked prime to wage war on Hela, Hela looked ready to beat the tar out of both Millie and Mz. Hyde, he didn't know where half their group was, and there was a rather nasty storm on the way in. Also, he really didn't want to be known as the guy who brought Aerhobgratir's first murderers in several decades to the planet. He happened to like the planet quite a bit, after all! Wonderful drinks, good food, good fun... There was also the rather small fact of the whole facility being in the process of an evacuation, but Charricthran felt the three or four kinds of drama about to happen couldn't possibly make things more difficult. "Come on! We can all have a good flirt later." As Hela and Lewis were right next to each other, he put one hand on each of their shoulders, pulling them back through The Other in a way he knew was going to smart something fierce, later. He dropped his hands from their shoulders as soon as he felt solid ground, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Dunno if you wanna jus' meander off 'til everyone's cooled down ta do... whatever damage control's needed, but I'll be a bite an' a half comin' back. Think with purpose an' all tha'." And with those words, a small 'pop' and a gentle breeze, he was back among the party on Aerhobgratir as if he'd never left. Gods above, below, an' f*ckin' sideways. Irritation turned his steel eyes to steel even as his charming smile stayed in place. "Who's next home for you lot, hm?" (( Helen Jekyll )) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Hela felt her irritation ignite into rage at Millie’s show of agression, beginning to take a step forward to return the favor... only to be distracted by both Mz. Hyde and Lewis’s words, along with the sudden motion by her head which caused her to flinch and bare her teeth instinctively. A touch on her shoulder shifted her attention once more and she attempted to whirl around to face her seeming attacker, once again thwarted as the world around her changed in the blink of an eye. The hand left her, and she retreated several paces back where she’d hopefully be out of reach, her body lanaguage like that of a cornered animal with her hackles raised. Charricthran soon disappeared with a pop! and Hela was left standing there, still hunched in a half-crouch, trembling with ire and adrenaline. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago They were back in the Society. "Oh," said Lewis as Charricthran disappeared. "We're back." He saw Hela crouched defensively, anger shot through her features. Oh, dear. "Let's, ahm...go somewhere and utterly destroy something, shall we?" he offered. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Her gaze snapped to Lewis when he spoke, a snarl flickering across her expression before she seemed to realize he wasn’t going to do anything to her. Rather warily, she straightened and glanced about the room as she did so, paying particular attention to where Charricthran had stood only moments before. “Can it not be a someone?” asked Hela, her tone still harsh with displeasure as she moved to follow Lewis elsewhere. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Tempting," he owned as he walked down the hall. "But, alas, no. We can't afford to shit where we eat." They came to a storage room, the door of which Weir opened. "I do, however, have some used furniture in here," he explained, venturing into the little room, "which you're welcome to smash to your heart's content." He came to the end of the space and slunk behind a nightstand and chair to pick them up. "Now let's get to your room with these before we run into any more complications." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela nodded in agreement and stepped aside to let him pass, making no move to assist with carrying the furniture. “Smashing is... better than nothing,” She admitted reluctantly, stepping into the hallway and shutting the storage room door once he’d gone by. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago They quickly made their way to her room, where Lewis set down the furniture and handed her his cane. "Have at it," he encouraged. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Her brow creasing ever so slightly, she reached to take the offered cane. “Why do you even have this, you can walk just f—oh Hell,” Hela cut herself off, caught off guard by the unexpected weight of it, nearly dropping it for a moment. “What is in this thing?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "'Tis solid wrought iron," he answered of the walking stick. "One never knows when one might run afoul of the fae, or need to give something--or someone--a proper thrashing. "Moreover, I still act as if I need it because I prefer to retain the element of surprise, should a fight break out. If others think me a cripple rather than a threat, I've the advantage. Needless to say, please don't mention this to anyone else." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Wouldn’t dream of it, doc,” Hela assured in a rather distracted manner, busy testing the balance and grip of the cane. It was surprisingly easy to wield, despite being made of solid metal, though the head of the stick still retained an impressive heaviness to it. She gave a brief practice swing, then eyed the two pieces of poorly made furniture before her, breaking into a wicked grin as the head of the cane connected with the bottom of the chair with a satisfying ’THUD’. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago ...followed by the sound of wood splintering as one of the legs gave way under the force of the impact. Lewis smirked to see it. There's a girl. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “It’s like a piñata!” observed Hela rather cheerily, grin widening as she struck the nightstand next, using the walking stick as if it were a baseball bat. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited He chuckled with mirth. "A bit, yes." The nightstand was of a more solid construction than the chair, and had only a chipped dent to show for Hela's strike. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Having gotten a feel for her new weapon and sized up each of her current targets, Hela began to lay into them both with furious enthusiasm, focusing most of her attention on the sturdier nightstand until it was as equally shattered as the chair. Throughout her controlled rampage, she imagined each crack in the wood she creates as snapping a person’s bone, the wails and shrieks of agony reverberating in her ears as she beat them until there was nothing left... Then she blinked, coming back to herself when she ran out of things to bash in, and glanced about at the splinters of mangled furniture. ...Huh. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago An' there it is, thought Lewis as he watched her get lost in the moment. The fam'ly resemblance. She's my pup, a'right. "Feel any better?" he asked after she'd finished with the furniture. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Yeah,” Hela breathed in response, mind elsewhere as she stared at the cane in wonder, running her hands over the surface. “Can I have one of these?” Her gaze shifted to Lewis, filled with hope and that same touch of awe. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He considered it. "Perhaps," he concluded with a slight nod. "If we travel to another city." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago A faint huff escaped her, and she positioned the stick so she could lean on it. “You wouldn’t let me own one in London?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Don't you think it might prove just a wee bit too tempting?" he countered. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She scowled at that, glancing down and away to what remained of the furniture. It wasn’t difficult to imagine what it’d be like to always wield such a weapon, the versatility and ease in which she could use it on a whim to snap bones or pin a victim against the wall by their throat or... I guess he does have a point, She admitted to herself begrudgingly, mentally shaking off the beginnings of a deep, ravenous hunger. A pause, then her scowl deepened as she held out the cane for Lewis to take back, eyes downcast. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited He accepted the walking stick, allowing himself one last stretch before settling back into his cripple's pose, leaning on the cane as if he were lame in the right foot. "If you like, I can find you some more furniture later. I think it might be therapeutic for you and your counterpart both." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I’d still rather have something live,” Hela grumbled, but her tone indicated assent, however reluctant it was. She glanced back to Lewis, eyeing his show of injury with both curiousity and skepticism. “Is it hard to do that?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I know." She asked about his feigning injury. "Not really, as far as having the technique down--I was injured, after all, and remember how I had to carry myself then. The main thing is to stay 'in character', as it were. I walk normally when I'm at home, but that's it. The threshold of my flat is the dividing line." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Millie grabbed Mz. Hyde's arm and pulled her next to her side. "Please go ahead with the order, Charricthran. Mz. Hyde are going serch for my uncle." She informed him smiling brightly. As the two walked off to find Griffin together, Millie asked in a low soft tone, "So what did you mean by 'she's right here', where you about to point at that women? Do you know her? What's her name?" (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • a year ago You mean Hela? She's Helen's Hyde! Get it? Dr. Helen Jekyll and Miss. Hela Hyde? Doesn't pretty much EVERYone at the society have a spilt personality or vampire or werewolf deal going on with them or something? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • a year ago Charricthran kept his own bright smile on his face until Millie and Mz. Hyde were well out of earshot. An' good riddance. 'M all for havin' a good time, but causin' a bleedin' panic in a crowded buildin' full o' tourists is an interstellar war jus' WAITIN' ta happen. Though he had no need to, he took in a long, slow breath and exhaled much the same way. Then, he went off to find Kilanrund, who he wanted to check in on, and Nyx, Catt, and Alicia as well, who were his next passengers. All the while, he wondered how he got himself into these sorts of situations. (( MillieGriffin Think I'm good on my end 'til you and Mz. Hyde do whatever you want doing, so just tag me when you want your two to come home, and I'll poof 'em back! )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago "Oooh! Nobody told me Helen's last name was Jekyll. That explains everything! Well not everything, but it does explain a lot." Millie said light-heartedly, and with that her interest about Hela dropped from mild to apsolutly nothing flat, her attention came fully back to finding Griffin. Millie sniffed the air trying to follow his scent through the crowds "Well... *sniff* *sniff* I think I smell him...*sniff* *sniff* though he is boozy...*sniff*... That way!" She pronounced, leading them in the direction of the eating hall. (Mz.Hyde it's just you and me for right now) 4 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • a year ago (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Mz.Hyde )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • a year ago Ah, he went to get a snack I see! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago ((MillieGriffin, you’re next with Char, Mz. Hyde, and all the others—we’re splitting the threads since Hela and Lewis are now back at the Society.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • a year ago (I'll just reply under your first reply then.) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( MillieGriffin Pyrogue - I noticed you forgot to add the Red Death onto here, so I figured I'd post it! Litterateur: He passed the supplies into Millie’s arms and began to walk toward the door. MillieGriffin: Before Millie put a hand on the doorknob, "Now no one but my uncle and I really knows about this lab and I'd quite like to keep it that way," She put a finger to her lips "so this is just between us..." And with that she opened the door and they headed down to Millie's secret lab. Litterateur: Nodding, he followed Millie into the lab. the looks of it, it's Millie's turn I think! )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago * * * Deep, deep down beneath the sociaty there was a some what newly walled off area right next to a celler door leading outside, the new walls had two copper plated doors right next to each other, only the door on the right had a copper doorknob and heavy-duty lock. "This is it, no food or drink allowed inside unless you intend on experimenting with it." Millie said as they approtched, she produced a key from the inner breast pocket of her coat. After unlocking and entering the right door, they found themselves in a room the size of a large closet with a frosted glass door on other side. Millie opened a trunk next to them full of surgical masks, goggles, rubber gloves, and child sizes smocks all neatly packed. "This is where we put on safety gear to prevent contamination and contracting anything, I be sure to get some in your size." She explained plainly, "Thankfully I consistently sanitize the after every use, so this time is fine but you are to wear protection whenever you come in here." She pushed open the glass door to reveal the lab itself. A large brightly lit, white room, with a sterile smell to it. There were shelves cabinets and cupboards full of vials, tools, equipment, and specimens. On the very right side of the lab were vivariums, terrariums and aquariums all securely padlocked with different types of small animals in them, lined the entire wall. A large cluttered working desk was in the center of the lab. "I guess I'll also have to bring everything up a few inches..." She muttered noticing that all the tables and stools were scaled down to her size. She took one of the stools, dragged it to the nearest cupboard and set the box of Ezekiel's equipment on it. "Please be very careful what you touch here, Mr. Hollis, there's a lot of dangerous stuff in here." (Pyrogue) (Do you have a Google Hangouts so I can contact you?) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago "Whoa..." he said softly as they entered the lab, looking around in awe and trying to refrain from touching anything. His eyes darted around the room, taking everything in. "Er, can I ask something?" ((No, sorry.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "Sure, go ahead." Millie said putting Ezekiel's equipment in an organized manner in the cupboard. (Would it be okay if we exchange emails then? 86 and I thought of a way to get Ez back into the sociaty legally and I want to include you in on it.) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago “How did you do that... thing, before, with the claws and the...” He made a dramatic gesture with his arms. ((I’d rather not share my email, sorry. Is there another way to share the idea?)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago Millie's hand twitched just before she grabbed a microscope from the box and put it on the shelf. "I... made a virus that changed my DNA. Now it's part of me." She explained without looking at him, then muttered to under her breath, "told you in the wrong hands people make monsters..." (Um...Well maybe there's another social media site we can reach you? Though we don't really use other sites often except for the Google Hangouts, would it make you feel more comfortable if we gave you our emails?) 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago "Ohh. Okay..." There was a pause. "What other stuff do you do down here? I'm sorry for asking so many questions, it's just... wow." (( I have a youtube? It's the same username as my Disqus -- Litterateur. )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "My area of expertise is mostly changing DNA, it's actually a very versatile field. But I also have a hand in biology, both micro and macro, zoology," she pointed to the vivariums, "a little bit of botany," she pointed to the left wall that had strange potted plants under solar lamps, "and biochemistry. Though this place is mostly resurged for my more dangerous projects, hence all the safety features and the hidden area and why I'm keeping your exsperaments here. My more, eh... puplic-safe, gimmicky projects are upstairs where everyone else can see them." She put a padlock on the cabinet she stored Ezekiel's viruses. (Well I subscribed to your channel but unless you want us to spam the comments section with our ideas I don't see any other way to contact you. Do you want to start a new thread and put the spoiler block on it?) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago He glanced at the now locked cabinet with apprehension. Was any of this even allowed to happen in the Society? What if he had to leave? What if Lewis, or Dr Helen caught him? He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd worry about that later. "I had better go... I still need to finish packing." ((Alright, that sounds fine by me)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago (Woo!) "Right!" Millie said picking the now empty box up and twirling it between the open palms of her hands. "Are you going to need this?" She asked holding the box up for Ezekiel to see. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Ez shook his head. "I just need to pack my clothes." He turned toward the door. "Thank you." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago "Okay!" She crushed the box between her palms like it was paper and went to the glass door on the left. "Can't get out the way we came, gotta go this way." She pushed the glass door open for him that lead to another closet sized room. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago Going slightly red with embarrassment, he followed Millie through the other door. 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago • edited The inside of this smaller room was pungent with the smell of pure alcohol. Millie took a copper lid off of a large metal Ben lined with a fine mesh net, it was full of 180 proof alcohol with used smocks, gloves, masks and goggles floating it. The sharp sting of the feums made her cough a little, and her nose crincal up. "You put used protection gear in here. And once a week either you or I take these out to dry, be sure not to have any open clams or lit tobacco in this area or near the clothes." she explained without taking a breath, before slamming the lid back down and moving to what looked to be a shower hooked to the page tank. She curled her fingers around the copper handle of a pull cord, "Ones you've disposed your safety gear pull on this cord and a quick spray of sanitation fluid will get rid of anything else that you could be carrying on your body that could spread." She let go of the pull all opened the copper door leading out to the basement again. "I know it sounds like a lot of rules to follow but it is extremely vital that you take every procausiou not to let an outbreak to spread amongst the populist." Millie paused and took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Well then, unless you want help packing you're clothes I'll see you in the morning to walk you to your hotel..." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago "Alright... I'll meet you tomorrow morning, then." He exited Millie's lab and returned to his own room to pack. ((Skip to the morning?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago (( Actually, Char wanted to have a chat with Ez. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. )) Charricthran waited until Ezekiel had returned to his room and Millie was out of earshot before he slipped out of a nearby shadow. Red eyes glittered above a sharp-toothed smile as he tilted his head and regarded a man about to make what he saw to be a very foolish decision. "I gotta say, kid, I'd be impressed with what you were doin' if it weren't so bloody stupid." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago • edited Ez started and spun around to face whoever had spoken. “I'm sorry?” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "Goin' behind the authority o' the woman who speaks for Doctor Jekyll himself ta stay connected ta the Society, enterin' inta a shady sorta deal with another kid o' unknown motives? Sure, she's kind, but what's your plan for when all this comes crashin' down? Ya ain't givin' me a lotta motive ta keep the goods ta myself, see." Charricthran shrugged rather lazily, arms spreading to his sides like wings. Something like steel filled his eyes when he crossed them over his chest again. "You were given that ultimatum for a reason, kid." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago He froze. "Who told you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "No one, seein' as I was listenin' myself. My business, to know Secrets, see- in my own time they were my domain. A Secret shared 'tween only two souls tends ta be louder as anythin' but a Secret kept to the self, hm? 'Twere bad enough only the four o' ya knew jus' how close the world came ta death, there in that room." He chuckled, the sound rough and low with the sound of smoke, his smile curling at the edges, all but ripping itself from his face to snarl and split the air. "Secrets upon Secrets, my friend, an' you've still not answered the question: What's your plan? How are ya gonna fix this? 'Cos, ah... you've bloody well buggered up on a few accounts." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago "I'm going to prove myself," he said, trying to appear confident. "And what... what I'm doing..." There was a pause as he faltered. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "What you're doing, as I said, ain't the brightest way ta go about provin' yourself. Breakin' rules ta make up for breakin rules? Two wrongs ain't gonna make a right anytime soon- hasn't ever worked in the past either, mind." Charricthran tapped his fingers against his arms, appearing lost in thought for several moments. Throughout it all, his smile never wavered. "Y'know, if ya put your mind ta it, I betcha you could think o' a thing or two ta better make up for nearly killin' a good handful o' the people I care about. I could tell you, 'course, but I'd rather see you come ta the conclusion if ya can. Tha' way no one goes barkin' about me puttin' ideas inta people's heads, see?" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago Ez had nothing to say to that. There was something unsettling about Charricthran. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago Charricthran sighed- the first actual breath he'd taken- and his smile dimmed to something that approached a normal expression. "Jesus Christ on a bloody stick-- right, it's like this, see? I'm all for scientific progress an' the like, but tryin' ta mess around with somethin' tha' deadly without precautions is askin' for a world o' hurt. Now, let's say someone else wanders ta that bar o' yours an' finds the shady fella ya got your sample from, an' let's say they decide ta bugger things up for everyone on purpose, hm? "Consider how much it would do for your reputation here ta be able to show you're plenty sorry for what ya did on accident, an' so ya went ta do somethin' ta fix it on purpose, see. Rather'n breakin' the rules twice over, ya break 'em once, and might mend them proper-like after." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago • edited He thought about that for a moment. “Right.” There was a pause. “I’m... I'm sorry about what happened.” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago "Noted, an' nothin' more for now. Fix things proper-like, respect the authority o' the fine place I call home, an' then we can talk 'bout acceptin'-like." His smile wasn't quite soft, but it definitely looked like Charricthran wasn't contemplating using his teeth on Ez now. "Do me a favor an' make a smart choice, kid. You're new, an' I don' wanna see tha' bright noggin o' yours end up with a pair o' concrete shoes in the Thames, kapeesh?" 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago “O...okay,” he confirmed. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago Charricthran chuckled the burble of ravens and oil. "There's a good lad." He uncrossed his arms and gave a small wave as he turned to half face the wall. "I'll be seeyin' ya 'roundabouts for one reason or another. With any luck, it'll be more pleasant for both o' us 'en," He added with a nod. Charricthran met his gaze out of the corner of his eyes, narrowed with good intentions. "Take care o' yourself, Ezekiel: you're the only one who can, in the grand scheme o' things." With nothing left to say, Charricthran's form turned as dark and shapeless as smoke, disappating against the wall. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago Ez’s shoulders slumped, and he turned and sat on his bed. Well. It was a few minutes before he had packed everything he owned into two suitcases. Satisfied, he lay down and went to sleep. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Pyrogue • a year ago ((MillieGriffin)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago The next morning was cloudy and threatened to rain. At seven thirty Millie returned to Ezekiel's door and knocked on his door. •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Where will the discussion thread be posted?)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago (Jekyll1886 , Pyrogue) Up here please. I just this is going to be our secret meeting. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago I'm here. :) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago great, now we just have to wait for 86 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a year ago I was just about to reply to Litt when you posted again XD •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago Okay so here is basically the plan if you want to do it/think Ez would do something like this: Ez goes to try to track down the seller to try to find out who is behind the Red Death being available for purchase--without any intent to buy it himself, but rather to find out where it's ultimately coming from. Lewis would be in the same pub, looking for the same seller. Ez could see Lewis and point the seller out to him, with Hollis explaining he's trying to figure out the source of the Red Death. Then maybe they both could investigate the man, perhaps even shadowing him back to wherever he goes. The key thing being, Ez trying to get to the source of the Red Death so it's no longer a threat to the city would speak very well of him. It would show he does take these matters seriously and wants to make things right. After they've figured out the source (and maybe stopped it?), Lewis could report back to Helen how the problem was taken care of, and relate Ez's role in it. Hopefully, this would be enough to prove to her that Ez really has changed his ways and taken the best action possible, which I think/hope would be enough to get him back into the Society proper. What do you think? ((Pyrogue )) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago Sounds good to me. Just to ask, what are the rules on playing NPCs like the seller of the Red Death? Does only one person control their actions or...? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago So, I've thought of a way to tie this into some other/upcoming plot, if that's okay with you, and also asked Tai if they wouldn't mind playing the seller--again, if that's okay with you--because I know from experience how frustrating/hectic it can be to play more than one character in a given scene. Sound okay? If not, we can always change things. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago Sure! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Alrighty! So basically in order to get things rolling, Ez needs to take it upon himself to wonder about the dude who sold him the vial, then go to the pub where he last saw him and be looking for him, which is where Ez and Lewis should run into each other. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago Right. So, do I start a thread on the weekly roleplaying discussion since I think Millie and I are finished our RP? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited I think you can actually segue it right from the Red Death/Millie RP, with Ez exiting the Society building or his hotel and going to the pub, if that makes sense. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy